I wanna
by Rockergirl16
Summary: While Arthur is at a club, he's not drunk, by the way someone really catches his attention. He wants this boy, yes boy.


I Wanna

Disclaimers & Warnings: Disclaimers: I don't own "I wanna", which belongs to All American Rejects. And I don't own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Warnings: Yaoi, OOCness, Mild Suggestive Themes (Because of the song.), AU timing, and 1 P.O.V.

Summary: While Arthur is at a club, (not drunk, by the way) let's say someone really catches his attention. How will the other boy react? Better yet, will something happen?

Arthur's P.O.V

Damn, there is not that many people here today. It's Friday, and isn't this the day where people just love to hang out in a club. Well, why the hell should I care?

I'm just walking around, because this is boring as hell. Well, I turn around to see more people coming. Hello there, someone caught my eye. Blond hair, blue eyes, glasses, and just yelling at people.

_I never thought, I was so blind,_

_I can finally see the truth,_

_It's me for you,_

_Tonight you can't imagine, that I'm by your side,_

'_Cause it's never gonna be the truth, too far for you._

_But, can you hear me say? Don't throw me away,_

_And there's no way out, I gotta hold you somehow._

I walk up to this mysterious cutie, to figure it's Alfred. Why I should I care, yeah, I thought that too. I've always had my feelings for him, but I never told him.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,_

_You wanna touch me too._

_Everyday, but all I have is time,_

_Our love's the perfect crime._

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,_

_You wanna touch me, too._

_Every way and when they set me free,_

_Just put your hands on me._

"Alfred!" I yelled across the club. He turns around and starts waving at me, then starts to walk to me.

"Hey Arthur, I didn't know you come here." he replied.

"Well, I need a good drink." I responded.

"Then, how 'bout I buy us some?" he asked.

"No, no, I don't to get drunk." I reply in a sarcastic voice.

_Take everything that I know you'll break,_

_And, I give my life away, so far for you, _

_But, can you hear me say? Don't throw me away._

_There's no way out, I gotta hold you somehow._

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,_

_You wanna touch me, too._

_Everyday, but all I have is time,_

_Our love's the perfect crime._

"Ok then, no need for the sarcasm, sheesh." he said.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,_

_You wanna touch me, too._

_Every way and when they set me free,_

_Just put your hands on me._

"Well, I gotta get going Arthur. See you later." Alfred said, and kissed my forehead, then turned around and started walking out. But then, I yelled.

"Tonight I'm weak, it's just another day without you, I can't sleep, I gave the world away for you to hear me say, don't throw me away, there's no way out, I gotta hold you somehow." I yelled. I ran to catch up to him.

"Please don't leave yet." I begged.

_All I wanna do is touch you,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,_

_You wanna touch me, too._

_Everyday, but all I have is time,_

_Our love's the perfect crime._

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,_

_You wanna touch me, too._

_Every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me._

"So, you don't want me to leave?" he questioned.

"Of course, I don't want you to leave! Hell, Alfred, I love you!" I yelled.

"I love you too, Arthur." he replied.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,_

_You wanna touch me too._

_Everyday, but all I have is time, _

_Our love's the perfect crime._

I pulled Alfred down to kiss him.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,_

_You wanna touch me too._

_Every way and when they set me free,_

_Just put your hands on me._

We pulled away, and started walking home.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Something that didn't take me forever to do! I loved the way this one came out. By the way, for my "The Number 1 Thing is Trust." that may be delayed. Go to my profile, for more details. This was a big succession for me. Make sure to leave a review. Oh, by the way, the other fanfic (Trust), won't load chapters, that's why I haven't updated yet, so I _**really need help. So please try to help me and I will give you a special shout-out or write a fanfic for you.**_


End file.
